Enemy Lines
by N. Halifax
Summary: Alex is in love with someone who works for the differnt team, how will everyone accept that? Alex and Casey are cocouncils in the story! Ch 6 is up!
1. You're dating that asshole

A/N: I was bored and couldn't sleep so this idea hit me and had to do it!

"Ms. Philips, who did you see come out of Ms. Jones apartment?" Alex asked the witness on the stand.

"objection! Leading." Patrick Griffin the defensive lawyer objected to Alex's question. He was a tall guy with light brown hair and blue eyes and was Alex's age.

"Il rephrase, you're honor" Alex said to the judge and continued to question the witness on the stand.

"Ms. Philips, did someone come out of Ms. Jones apartment?" Alex asked giving a glance at Patrick and then looking at her Witness.

"yes"

"is that person in this courtroom?"

"yes."

"can you point him out?"

"objection" Patrick yelled out.

"I mean, can you point out that person?" Alex corrected herself before the judge said anything. The witness pointed out the perp sitting next to Patrick.

"thank you." Alex said as she sat down next to Casey who was her co-counsel. Patrick looked at Alex and then got up.

"Ms. Philips, do you wear glasses?" Patrick asked.

"Objection, relevance" Alex objected.

"Il allow it" The judge said.

"yes I wear glasses" the witness said.

"for far away, or reading?"

"both"

"were you wearing them when you supposedly saw my client"

"Objection" Alex yelled out.

"Il rephrase, your honor" Patrick said and smirked at Alex. Alex leaned in by Casey.

"his such an asshole" Alex whispered.

"well you're dating him" Casey whispered back. Alex just smiled and watched her boyfriend question her Witness.

A/N: well thought it might be fun story, please send reviews if you want more!


	2. Benson and Stabler know

"Objection, your honor, innocent until proven guilty" Patrick objected in the courtroom to his girlfriend of 4 months.

"Ms. Cabot, please don't state your opinions in my courtroom, just ask a question," The judge said and looked at Alex.

"my apologizes your honor. How old where you when you first met Mr. Martinez?" Alex asked the victim.

"objection, relevance" Patrick yelled out.

"I think it's clearly obvious" Alex said

"no, its not" Patrick said looking at Alex.

The judge was angry at this moment since the two were at it the whole day. Casey and Andrew, Patrick's co-counsel, were getting annoyed since the two were at each other throats through the whole trail. They were the only one's that knew about Alex and Patrick dating.

"that's it, were taking a 5 minute recess, all counsels in my chambers now." The judge said as he got up. Alex and Casey went in first, with Patrick and Andrew following them.

"I don't know why you two are at it today and I don't care, but Ms. Novak and Mr. Madden, will finish this trail," The judge said as he sat down. All the counselors stood there and listened. They were all the same age, which made it harder to hate each other since they always hung out together.

"at least until you two learn how to behave in my courtroom, and being young is no excuse in my court room, so I suggest Ms. Cabot and Mr. Griffin you learn how to get along" The judge said as he got up and left his chambers, leaving the counselors there.

"they can do more then get along" Andrew mumbled. Casey just smiled and went outside with Andrew, leaving Alex and Patrick alone. Alex starred at Patrick.

"what?" He asked looking at her.

"I know I was late for our date last night, but you amaze me that you brought it into the court room"

"it wasn't a personal attack I swear, and don't worry about the date thing it's fine, I'm not mad at you cause you were late, you know that job and personal are two different things" He said smiling and taking her hand.

"if you're not mad, then why were you such an asshole in there?" Alex asked as she got closer to him.

"I was doing my job, I know I'm a defense attorney but I'm not that much of an asshole to use our date against you" He said smiling and pulling her closer to him

"fine, but don't be such a smartass, you realize that you objected on almost every question" Alex said smiling.

"ok, fine I wont be such a smart ass, I'm sorry, we still up for dinner tonight?" He asked as he got closer to her lips.

"of course, we need to get going before recess is over" She whispered but didn't move she just fell into his kiss.

"we should get going, do I have lipstick on my face?" Patrick asked after they released their kiss.

"no, you're fine" she said wiping his face. They walked out together and sat next to their co-counsels.

"you guys ok?" Casey whispered as she got ready for questioning.

"yea, were fine" Alex whispered back and looked at Patrick talking to Andrew.

Alex and Patrick were quiet through the whole trail, cause they didn't want to be held in contempt. They kept taking glances at each other but never smiled since Elliot and Olivia were seating right behind Alex. Patrick was scared of Elliot since he caught him flirting with Alex once and gave him a cold look almost threatening.

No guy on the SVU team liked him since he was one the youngest defense attorneys and always hung around with Alex and Casey. Olivia was the only one that didn't mind him since she could obviously see why Alex and Casey hung out with him, even though he worked for the other side. Olivia was the only one that suspected something between them cause they were always flirting with each other.

They finished the Trail, Casey and Andrew were talking, more like flirting since they did that a lot but never asked each other out on a date. Patrick and Alex were talking and laughing about all of their objections against each other.

"nice win" Elliot said walking up to Alex.

"oh, thanks" Alex said. Elliot was completely ignoring Patrick, but Patrick didn't mind since he intimidated him.

"good job, Griffin" Olivia said to Patrick as she saw him feeling uncomfortable.

"thanks" Patrick said feeling relieved that someone said something.

"so, you want to go to the pub and celebrate?" Elliot asked Alex.

"um…I'd love to put I have some papers to finish for another case" Alex said hating to lie to them, but she knew she was going to go hang out with Patrick.

"oh, ok, Casey you want to go?" Elliot asked Casey and gave Patrick a cold look. Patrick looked at Olivia and then at Alex.

"sure" Casey replied and then excused her self from Andrew and joined Elliot and Olivia.

"bye guys" Olivia said and followed Elliot and Casey.

"how come you don't like him?" Casey asked Elliot as they walked out of court.

"cause his a punk and always hanging out with you two" Elliot answered

"they hang out cause their all the same age" Olivia said

"his defense and their district, its not right" Elliot replied

"so? His actually a nice guy and we hang out with him cause his are age, were not going to hang out with someone who's totally out of our age perimeter just because his defense" Casey said

"or out of your league" Elliot added. Casey stopped and looked at him.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked starring at him. Elliot starred at her for a while.

"nothing" He said and started walking. Casey looked at Olivia who just shrugged and then they followed him.

"well that was awkward" Patrick said in a low voice after the detectives and Casey walked out.

"yea, so who's apartment we hanging out in tonight?" She asked smiling, since they always had dinner and watched a movie at each other's apartment cause they didn't want anyone to see them on a date.

"it doesn't matter, its up to you" He answered smiling.

"ok, meet me at my apartment" She said smiling and grabbed papers off her table. They never left together because they flirted enough that if they did leave together everyone would know they were dating.

"you got it" He said smiling and left the courtroom. She smiled and left a couple of minutes later.

Flashback 

"_Patrick Griffin, the new defense attorney" Patrick said holding out his hand for Alex._

"_Alex Cabot, the ADA" She said smiling and shaking his hand, he just smiled._

"_so what do we have?"_

"_well you have nothing, since your guy confessed already, so sorry Patrick but you made a trip down here for nothing"_

"_its ok, more free time for me, at least I got to meet you," Patrick said smiling, Alex smiled and blushed since he was one of cutest lawyers she ever met._

"_and you are?" Elliot asked giving Patrick a look._

"_Patrick Griffin the new defense attorney" he said and held out his hand._

"_Detective Elliot Stabler" Elliot said and shook his hand. "you're not that good of a lawyer he confessed already" _

"_it's ok, I guess you're a good cop since he confessed before I got here, I hope he doesn't have any bruises on him, cause that might remove your confession on the grounds of intimidation, excuse me detective and Alex I need to go talk to my client" Patrick said looking at Elliot and smiling at Alex and going into the integration room._

"_can he do that?" Elliot asked._

"_yea, actually his a good lawyer not everyone can think of those grounds for a motion, you didn't hit him did you?" Alex asked, but by Elliot expression she could tell he did._

_Motion Hearing_

"_your honor he confessed to raping out victim" Alex said_

"_after the cops hit him, he was obviously intimidated by that punch that he said whatever they wanted him to say" Patrick argued back._

"_they never told him what to say" Alex snapped back._

"_well he was arrested for rape, so its obvious what to say, my client isn't pressing charges at the moment but we motion that the confession is out" Patrick said._

"_I agree with Mr. Griffin, the confession is out of the trial" The judge said._

_Later that day at the Pub down the street._

"_you always drink after court?" Patrick asked as he sat down next to Alex who was sipping on beer._

"_no, only when I lose on stupid motions like those" She said and sipped her beer._

"_sorry about that I was just doing my job"_

"_don't worry about it, I understand"_

"_how about I buy you dinner we call it even?"_

"_are you asking an ADA out on a date, cause news flash your defense"_

"_so? Doesn't mean I don't know good restaurants, plus I don't want you to think I'm an asshole on the first day we met" Patrick said with a charming smile._

"_fine, dinner" Alex said smiling_

End Flashback 

"your late" Alex said as she opened her door to her apartment.

"am I? Well I guess were even now" Patrick said smiling as he walked into her apartment.

"I guess we are" she said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"so, what movie we watching tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, that's up to you, I ordered pizza already" She said as she walked over to her DVD collection.

"pizza cool, what movies you have?" He asked as he sat on her couch.

"you know what movies I have, since we watched most of them already" She said smiling.

"well I like this view" He said smiling as he watched her. She smiled cause she knew he was checking her out.

"funny. How about this view?" She said smiling as she went over to sit next to him.

"even better" He whispered as he went to kiss her. She fell back on her couch, he got on top of her and kissed her. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"you sure?" He whispered since they didn't have sex yet even if they dated for 4 months.

"yea I'm sure" She whispered and pulled him closer. He started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"it's probably the pizza, Il get it" Patrick said as he got off of her.

"ok, be back soon" She said smiling and pulled him by his shirt to kiss him. He smiled and went to the door. His shirt was unbuttoned completely. He opened the door.

"how much… oh, Hi" Patrick said very scared since Elliot and Olivia were on the other side both in shock to see him there with his shirt unbuttoned. No one said anything since Patrick was freaked out and the two of them were in shock. Alex finally came to the door.

"what's taking…oh" Alex said also freaked out that her friends were standing there. She looked at Olivia who was just shocked and then looked at Elliot who looked very angry.

"what did you do to her?" Elliot said yelling as he went toward Patrick.

"um…nothing…look dude…. I mean detective….um…" Patrick choked out as he moved away from Elliot.

"I am going to kick your ass" Elliot yelled at him. Patrick said nothing and just tried to move out of the way and jumped over the couch so Elliot couldn't hit him.

"Elliot stop it" Alex said getting in front of Patrick.

"this son of a bitch should pay for what ever he did, I told you he is only trying to get in your pants, what you make a deal she gives you sex you give her a win for a case" Elliot yelled.

"I know you don't like me and I really don't care but you don't need to insult her, just cause you wear a badge doesn't mean you can talk to people the way you want " Patrick yelled at him. At that point Olivia and Alex were in the middle trying to separate them so they wouldn't fight. Both of the guys went in front of the girls and got each other's face.

"fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch" Elliot yelled and went to hit Patrick, he duct and grabbed Elliot's hand and twisted it behind his back, Elliot swung at Patrick with his other hand and hit him in the face, Patrick fell down and started bleeding from the nose.

"Elliot go to the car and wait, Il get the warrants" Olivia said pushing Elliot away. Elliot looked at Olivia and then at Patrick and then a disappointed look to Alex and walked out of her apartment.

"um…we just need the warrants" Olivia said feeling bad for Alex and Patrick.

"yea, Il get that for you" Alex said as she handed Patrick a napkin and went to her room.

"look…Olivia…um Detective Benson….please don't tell anyone cause I don't want the judges to give Alex a hard time or anything" Patrick said holding his nose.

"I wont, and you can call me Olivia" Olivia said as she realized that he really cared for Alex.

"ok…thanks" Patrick said.

"you know I actually suspected you guys dating but I wasn't sure until tonight" Olivia said as she sat on the couch and waited for Alex.

"you did?"

"yea, not a lot of defense and district attorneys bitch at each other during court and then laugh about it after" Olivia said smiling.

"what about Casey and Andrew they flirt a lot but their not dating" Patrick said looking at her.

"they flirt but their not as bitchy during court like you two and you guys tried hiding it by being pissed at each other during court, which was so obvious since you got along and flirted the second after the verdict comes in" Olivia said smiling. Patrick just smiled and nodded.

"I got your warrants" Alex said coming out of her bedroom.

"oh thanks, bye guys" Olivia said as she took the warrants and got up. "your pizza is here" they heard Olivia yell out as she opened the door. Alex went and got the pizza she came back and put it on the table and sat down on the floor next to Patrick.

"how's your nose?" She asked looking at him and placing her hand on his lap.

"it's ok, how you doing?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Elliot just surprised me by saying what he did" Alex said placing her head on his chest.

"yea, I'm sorry about that but for the record I'm not just trying to get in your pants" Patrick said smiling. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, you didn't even get to that point cause of them" Alex said laughing.

"but I would have" Patrick said laughing. She smiled.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered and kissed her.

"oh…ouch…my nose" He said smiling as he released their kiss. Alex laughed.

"sorry about that, lets eat and watch a movie" She said getting up and taking his hand. He got up and followed her to the couch. They fell asleep watching a movie, Alex's alarm in her room woke them up at 7.

"Hey" she whispered looking up at him, she fell asleep on his chest.

"hey" he said sleepily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"your nose is bruised" she said smiling.

"that's fine, Il just say I got in a bar fight or something" he said as he sat up.

"yea, you want coffee?" She asked as she got up and went to her kitchen.

"I would love to but I need to get to my apartment and change cause I'm going to be late for work." He said as he hugged her from the back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"first night I spend here and I don't get anything" He said laughing. She laughed.

"you got a bruised nose, what else you want?" She said laughing.

"I think you know, but I should get going" He said as he kissed her neck.

"I think when you say you should get going you actually get going" She said smiling.

"yea, I know but its hard when your around" He said smiling as he kissed her neck.

"ok, that sounded so wrong" she said laughing. He started laughing as he realized what he said.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way" he said laughing. She laughed and kissed him.

Patrick arrived at his office around 9, Andrew was already there going over notes.

"damn what happened to you?" Andrew asked smiling as he saw Patrick's nose.

"got in a fight" Patrick answered as he got coffee.

"Alex beat you up?" Andrew teased his friend.

"no, shut up"

"who hit you?" Andrew asked as Patrick sat down across him.

"Stabler, he found out we were dating and he hit him" Andrew started laughing. "shut up, its not funny" Patrick said getting annoyed.

"it kind of is, but I told you that wouldn't work out" Andrew said as he started going through papers.

"its not that it didn't work out, were still going out, it's just that now Stabler and Benson know, and stop jinxing my relationship" Patrick said as he sipped his coffee.

"fine, but how long do you think it will last, cause that line of job and personal will get mixed up sooner or later" Andrew pointed out.

"no it wont, cause we don't talk about our jobs when were together and we don't bring our personal lives into the courtroom"

"now, but you know one case, one of you will get attached and next thing you know your talking about who should win, I'm sorry to tell you that but you know its true" Andrew said.

"shut up, your not really helping me out now, with your stupid lecture" Patrick said hating that he knew he was right.

"ok, whatever, but I'm just trying to tell you before you two get too serious and then it will be harder." Andrew said hating to be the one that tells him that.

"just shut up Andrew, you're really pissing me off" Patrick said getting angry with Andrew. Andrew just shrugged and went back to work.

"Hey guys, SVU called they have a suspect in custody" A girl who worked there said as she poked her head on their office.

"Il go" Andrew said and got up. Patrick said nothing and just sipped his coffee.

Andrew came back an hour later, Patrick was going through papers.

"hey, sorry about earlier" Andrew said as he sat across from Patrick.

"too late, but whatever" Patrick said still looking at papers.

"yea, but sorry, I don't know what got into me" Andrew said.

"forget it, did he confess?" Patrick asked looking up.

"no, but were going to court, arraignment at 3, so we have a couple of hours to get ready" Andrew said handing a file to Patrick.

"you want to try and plea him out?" Patrick asked looking over the file.

"they don't have that much evidence, so no," Andrew answered. Patrick just nodded.

"you want to take this one?" Patrick asked.

"the whole trail?" Andrew asked.

"sure, I'm not in the mood for a trial after your speech" Patrick said giving a glance at Andrew.

"ok, sure" Andrew asked feeling guilty that he went off on Patrick.

They heard a knock on their door, Alex and Casey came in.

"Hey" Alex said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey" Patrick replied as he looked up.

"how's you nose, Patrick?" Casey asked smiling. Andrew laughed.

"I got an idea, why don't you and Andrew go outside and flirt and never ask each other on a date" Alex said looking at Casey and Andrew.

"whatever" Andrew mumbled and got up and opened the door for Casey, they went outside, leaving Alex and Patrick alone.

"what's up?" Patrick asked as he put his pen down and looked Alex.

"thought we go have lunch before arraignment, are you doing the trail?" Alex asked as she got coffee.

"no, Andrew, I'm not in the mood"

"why? You seem kind of pissed are you ok?" Alex asked as she sat down across from him.

"had an argument with Andrew earlier but I'm fine, who's doing the trail?"

"I was going to, but Il tell Casey to take it, why did you guys argue?"

"it wasn't nothing big, were fine now, lets go get lunch" He said getting up, she nodded and followed him.

It was 2 in the afternoon, the girls went back to their office to get ready and the guys went to theirs. Andrew sat at a table going over evidence and Patrick was going over witness statements.

"hey we got spousal privilege, our client is married" Patrick said looking over notes.

"is she testifying?" Andrew asked looking up.

"yea, but it will be kept to her getting presents from him, which it says that our the victims."

"jewelry?"

"no, creeper, paintings" Patrick said with a confused look as he read his notes.

"creepy, maybe she's a art fanatic, if she is, we can use that" Andrew said taking the paper from him.

"what say she's an accessory to rape for paintings, c'mon jury would never go for it" Patrick said looking at Andrew.

"when did you turn so pessimistic?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

"if you want go for it, I never said it wasn't capable by us, just remember the golden question" Patrick said smiling.

"is it possible?" Andrew said smiling.

"yup, answer is always yes, jury loves hope," Patrick said smiling.

"lets hope she likes paintings, Il call Michaels and tell him to do some investigating" Andrew said and picked up the phone to call one their investigators. Patrick nodded and looked at his notes.

They sat there for a while quiet and going over notes. Patrick finally said something.

"hey, you ever feel like an asshole or con artist during these trails?" Patrick asked as he took a small football and passed it to Andrew.

"were defense, half of our brains are like con artists, twist the question never go directly for it" Andrew said passing it back.

"well more like twist the answer, but twist the people's question for witness, you ever feel remorse for the things we do?" Patrick asked as he threw the football.

"for victims yea, but our job is to get our clients off, so I really don't know"

"yea I feel bad for the victims also, but like you said its are job to prove their innocence, you better get going before your late" Patrick said as he put the football down.

"yea, Il see you later" Andrew said grabbing his blazer and going out the door.

He heard a knock on the door. He looked up.

"Mr. Griffin, Mr. Michaels is here to see you" One of their interns said as she opened the door. Patrick motioned for him to come in.

"Hey Patrick" The investigator said as he sat down across from him.

"Hey Joel, you find anything?" Patrick asked rubbing his eyes and taken a sip of his coffee.

"yea, those paintings the victims had, your clients wife was bidding on same ones weeks before." Joel said handing him a paper.

"really? Were victims there?" Patrick said sort of surprised since he didn't think he could find anything on Andrew's theory.

"no, they bought those in a store."

"stalking?"

"not sure, but maybe"

"ok, don't mention that to the district, which I'm surprised they didn't find out already." Patrick said not sure what to do with the information he just got.

"what do you want me to do?"

"do me a favor go find out their relationship status, maybe he felt guilty about something, so he tried to get her presents she wanted, find out if she affected him in a way so there is chance for insanity or influence to squeeze in there" Patrick said as he looked over evidence and the information he just got.

"ok, Il call you if I can find anything" Joel said and got up. Patrick nodded, feeling guilty that he didn't want to tell Alex what he just found out, but it was business not personal, he kept telling himself any defense lawyer would do same thing.

"Hey you ok?" Andrew said as he came in and saw Patrick starring at the ground. Patrick got startled and looked up.

"oh, yea, Joel came by earlier"

"what did he say?" Andrew asked as he sat down. Patrick handed him the paper. Andrew looked over it and realized what was going on.

"stalking?"

"we don't know"

"your not going to tell Alex are you?" Andrew asked looking at him.

"and hand her over the case, no, don't worry" Patrick said and saw the relief on Andrews face. He got up and lay down on the sofa they had in their office.

"you ok?" Andrew asked him watching him take his hackie sack and throw it up and down.

"I don't feel right doing this case since its obvious his guilty" Patrick said starring at the ceiling.

"well are job is for the jury not to realize that"

"yea, I know but his guilty it just doesn't feel right defending him" He caught the hackie sack as it came back down.

"Il do the whole case, but I need you not to tell Alex about stalking cause then I have no chance in court" Andrew said doubting that Patrick can keep his mouth shut.

"yea, I know, I wont, look I need to go walk or something, by the way what is bail?" Patrick asked as he got up from the sofa.

"250 grand, you better go just for walk and not to her office, you understand?" Andrew said giving him a look.

"I wont say anything, relax" Patrick said grabbing his blazer and going out the door.


	3. Held in contempt and a question to ask

A/N: this is the last chapter, since people are hardly leaving reviews, thank you lallyb1743 you were the only one that left reviews so thanks! If people are reading but not leaving reviews and they want more just leave a review and I'll write more otherwise this is the last chapter for the story!

"I hate that guy," Elliot whispered to Olivia as he looked at Patrick twirling a pen in his fingers as Andrew questioned the defendant.

"Relax, you punched him what else you want?" Olivia whispered back, Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Clark, did you ever meet the victims before?" Andrew asked looking at the defendant.

"No"

"Thank you, no further questions" Andrew said and went to sit next to Patrick who was hardly paying attention since he was thinking about Alex to whole time.

"Mr. Clark, do you realize that your wife has the same paintings as the ones reported stolen from the victims?" Alex asked as she got out of her chair and walked by the stand.

"Yea, so?" The defendant said with a smug look.

"Did you give your wife these paintings?"

"Yes," The defendant said. Alex just smirked a little "but I didn't stalk them and get it after they outbid my wife" The defendant yelled out. Olivia and Elliot both looked up not realizing that the wife and the victims were linked. Andrew just scratched his head, knowing he blew the trail. Patrick just watched, not wanting to object or anything since he wanted this client to go to jail.

"Outbid your wife, for what?" Alex asked.

"A auction, she bid and they outbid her, I had to do something to do them, they deserved what they go," The defendant said not even realizing he was confessing.

"Well thank you Mr. Clark, you just confessed, no further questions." Alex asked with a smirk.

"You bitch!" The defendant yelled and jumped out of the stand and lunged at Alex. Alex fell back on her table as Clark grabbed her neck.

Patrick was the first one to react, he jumped over his table and tackled Clark as he tried to hit Alex, Patrick hit him and just sat on top of him and hit him harder. Andrew jumped out of his seat with Elliot following him. They tried to pull Patrick off but he freed himself from their hold and hit him again.

Alex was on the ground with Casey and Olivia next to her. They watched as everyone tried to hold Patrick back.

"Patrick stop!" Andrew yelled as him and Elliot tried to pull him off with a bunch of officers helping them. Clark was bloody and his face was all cut up.

Olivia pulled out her handcuffs, realizing that was the only way to hold Patrick. She grabbed Patrick's hand and twisted it behind his back, Patrick looked over and saw it was Olivia so he didn't fight back. Olivia placed the handcuffs on him. He calmed down and moved away. All the guys just starred not realizing how easy Olivia got him to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Patrick asked looking at Alex.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks," Alex said with a smirk. Patrick just smiled.

"Don't remove those handcuffs detective, Mr. Griffin you are being held in contempt, bail is $2,000, you should know better then to fight in my courtroom," The judge said angrily.

"Stupid ass" Patrick mumbled as an officer took him.

"What was that Mr. Griffin?" The judge asked glaring at him.

"Nothing your honor, have a nice strip poker night, I mean Poker night your honor" Patrick said smiling. Everyone tried not to burst out laughing.

"3, 000!" The judge yelled looking pissed as an officer pulled Patrick out of court.

"He's kind of funny" Elliot said with a smirk, loving that Patrick beat up the perp.

"Yea he is, he's also nice," Alex said giving Elliot a look.

"Ok, maybe he is pretty nice for being defense" Elliot said shrugging. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take that, I have to go bail him out, see you guys later" Alex said smiling and walking away from them.

"Did you guys see him beat the crap out of that guy, how cool was that?" Elliot said smiling looking at Casey and Olivia.

"I think Elliot just found his long lost brother" Casey said smiling, Olivia smiled, Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"You have fun being in contempt?" Alex said looking at Patrick playing with his tie.

"You came to bail me out?" Patrick asked looking up and smiling.

"No, I came to see you be bored out of your mind, you owe me 3,000 by the way" Alex said smiling as a guard opened the gate.

"I'll pay you back, I promise, thank you though" Patrick said smiling as he walked out of the cell.

"Lets go eat, you can start paying me back that way" Alex said taking his hand, he smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder.

They were at her apartment by 9 that night. They sat on her couch making out when the commercials were on. One of his arms was wrapped around her body and his other hand on her waist gently stroking her hips and thighs. Her hand held his neck and other hand was on his chest as she moved toward him every time he stroked her hip.

"Movie is on" Alex said breaking their kiss and taking a breath.

"Damn, but I did need air on that last one" Patrick said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, his hand still resting on her waist.

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch something" Alex said looking at the T.V.

"So am I," He said looking at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she felt his eyes on her.

"Next commercial" she said smiling grabbing the popcorn off the table.

"Ok, but what if I do this?" He asked smiling as he grabbed some popcorn and put it in his mouth and kissed her. She started laughing hysterically as she chewed on the popcorn that he put into her mouth with his.

"Good move, I have to give you that" she said smiling.

"Only for you, can we kiss now?"

"I said during commercial"

"But I love you" He said smiling as he nibbled on her ear.

"That tickles, stop" She said laughing gently pushing him off.

"Ok, ok, but during commercial you need to do that fun tongue twist thing you do, cause its such a turn on" Patrick said smiling as he lay down and rested his head on her lap. Alex just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Only for you" She said smiling as she stroked his hair. He just smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Alexandra," He said looking up at her.

"I love you too Patrick" She said smiling and looking down at him.

"I was hoping you did, I have to ask you this one question," He said putting his hand in his pocket to find the engagement ring.

THE END

If you want more tell me! You have to leave reviews cause I don't know what you are thinking cause I don't have magical powers (even though I wished I did)


	4. Late for court

A/N: okay some people left reviews that they want more so i'm writing another chapter!

"What question?" Alex asked looking at him get off the couch and get on one knee. 

"Will you marry me, Alexandra Cabot?" Patrick asked holding out the ring in one hand and her hand in the other. Alex's mouth just dropped and she starred at him and then at the ring.

"Oh my god" was all she could say.

"Proposing isn't easy, I need an answer Alex," He said smiling.

"Of course I will," She said smiling. He smiled and got up and kissed her.

"This belongs to you," He said taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger. The ring had a heart shaped diamond and two pink diamonds on the side.

"It's so beautiful," Alex said smiling starring at the ring.

"Just like you" he said giving her a kiss.

"Good line, I love you," she said smiling and giving him a hug.

"I love you too," he whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. "One more thing I have" he said putting his hand in the back of his pocket and pulling out a paper and handing it to her. She read it and looked up at him and smiled.

"You're moving to district?" she asked smiling.

"Yea, I start homicide district in a month, since I have a license for being district they offered me the job and I took it" he answered smiling.

"Two ADA's under one roof, this should be interesting," She said smiling and giving him a kiss. He smiled and started kissing her; she fell back on the couch and pulled off his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, you don't need to ask every time" she teased smiling thinking how cute it was that he made sure she wanted sex.

"Just checking, since it is first time," he said smiling.

"Well we just got engaged so you don't need to ask me, but thank you for asking" she said kissing him. He smiled and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck and going down to her chest.

She looked at his body and smiled looking at his muscles and his chiseled abs.

"Who knew a defense lawyer could have such an amazing body" She teased and ran her hands over his chest.

"Who knew an ADA could be as hot as you" he teased back and ran his hands down her body.

"Lets go to the bedroom," She suggested kissing his neck. He nodded and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept on kissing him.

He gently put her down on the bed kissing her neck, lying in between her legs. She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it and unzipped his pants.

Both of their phones woke them up at 9. Both of them naked just a blanket covering them. They got startled and woke up. Alex grabbed her phone from her nightstand; Patrick grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled out his phone. Alex motioned him to go in to the other room so the other person on the line wouldn't hear that they were together. Patrick nodded and grabbed his boxers and left her room.

Alex came out a couple of minutes later wearing only his shirt, Patrick finished talking and closed his phone sitting in his boxers on the couch.

She smiled looking at him and sat by him.

"Hey you" He said smiling giving her a kiss.

"Hey fiancé" She said smiling and wrapping her arm around his stomach.

"I'm late for work, Andrew just called to yell at me" Patrick said smiling.

"Really? Casey called to yell at me," Alex said smiling. Patrick smiled and kissed her. His phone rang again.

"Sorry" Patrick mumbled and opened his phone. "Andrew I'm on my way…no I'm not making out…I'm coming relax…tell Petrovsky to shove it…no…shut up I'm on my way…shut up bye" He closed his phone and rolled his eyes.

"Late for court?" Alex asked smiling.

"Yea, aren't you?" He asked and looked at his watch.

"Yea, but my apartment is closer, you should go"

"Ok, but I need my shirt," he said smiling checking her out in his shirt.

"Stay here, I'll go change" Alex said smiling getting off the couch. He smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him. Her phone rang.

"I'm going to kill Casey" She mumbled smiling.

"We should get going" Patrick suggested. Alex nodded and went to her room. She opened her phone. "Casey I know I'm late…no I'm not having sex…I'm not giving you details cause there is nothing to tell…shut up I'm on my way…Petrovsky is always bitchy I know…yea, yea, I'm coming, bye" She closed her phone and let out a deep breath. She took off his shirt and put on her shirt.

"Here you go Pat," She said throwing him his shirt and his pants when she opened the door and closed it again to get ready.

"Thanks" He called out as he pulled on his pants.

"Sure, hey what do we do about engagement? Do we just tell people or let it out slowly?" She called from her room as she put on her skirt.

"I don't know, its your call, have you seen my tie?" He called back buttoning up his shirt.

"Check living room table, I think you threw it there last night when we were watching TV, lets not say anything for today at least ok?" she asked buttoning up her shirt.

"Sure, I have to go, see you in court" he called out smiling.

"See you in court counselor" She called back smiling. He smiled and left the apartment.

Alex was already sitting by Casey when Patrick came in. Casey was questioning the witness as he sneaked in. Alex looked at him and smiled. He was holding a file in his mouth and tucking in his shirt. He slowly sneaked in and sat by Andrew.

"Where the hell were you?" Andrew whispered.

"I had to stop by the office and get a file, switch ties with me," Patrick whispered back.

"What? Why?" Andrew whispered.

"I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday, switch ties with me while they are questioning" Patrick tried again. Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled off his tie. Patrick gave him his tie and they put the ties on as Casey finished.

"Go question him" Andrew said in a low voice.

"No, I didn't even prepare, don't you know this case better?" Patrick asked in a low voice.

"Problem counselors?" Petrovsky asked looking at the guys. Alex and Casey looked at them.

"No your honor" Andrew answered. "I thought you were going to do it, go, your better at doing it right off the bat then me, go" Andrew whispered. Patrick rolled his eyes and got off his chair and started thinking of questions off his head since he didn't review his notes cause he was with Alex all night.

"Um…Mr. Cortez how do you know the defendant?" Patrick asked.

"Were friends at the business," the witness answered.

"What business?" Patrick asked.

"The place where we work"

"Where do you work?" Patrick asked.

"Objection, badgering" Alex yelled out.

"I'm trying to get the specifics your honor" Patrick argued looking at the judge.

"Overruled, get to it Mr. Griffin" Petrovsky said looking at him.

"Yes your honor, Mr. Cortez what's the name of the place you and the defendant work at?"

"Objection, relevance" Alex yelled out.

"For the record your honor" Patrick defended.

"I'll allow it," The judge said.

"Little Heaven" The witness answered.

"What do you do at Little Heaven?"

"We spend time with orphans who don't have families,"

"So the defended helps orphans?"

"yes"

"Thank you Mr. Cortez, no further questions" Patrick said and headed to sit down.

"Nice pass" Andrew whispered as he sat down next to him. Patrick just nodded and read their notes so he would know what to do next time.

"What's wrong with him? He isn't at the top of his game today" Casey whispered to Alex.

"I'll tell you later" Alex said with a smirk, not being able to wait to tell her friend she was engaged.


	5. Cheer me up

A/N: Just a shirt chapter, mostly fluff! I was bored and I was in the mood to write fluff!

Two months passed by, Patrick was working for homicide as their ADA and everyone knew they were engaged but kept saying it wouldn't work out cause they are both lawyers.

"Hey Fiancé" Patrick yelled out coming into her apartment. They moved in together at her apartment since it was closer to work and it was bigger then his.

"Hi" Alex said softly and sniffled softly into the pillow on their bed.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked walking over to her and kneeling down to her bedside.

"Nothing" Alex said again and tried not to cry.

"Oh honey, you know you can't pass that with me, tell me what's wrong" He said stroking her hair.

"This stupid case" She mumbled and hugged him.

"You want to talk about?"

"No" She mumbled and wiping her tears away.

"Want me to make food?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't know, if you want, I'm not hungry," She said as rested her head on his shoulder

"You want me to make love to you?" He asked smiling. One of their inside jokes that only they understood. Alex laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't mind if I do," He said smiling and getting on the bed on top of her and on purpose giving her a goofy slobbery kiss. She started laughing hysterically and pushed him off.

"Gross, you always do that stupid kiss to cheer me up, I hate it," She said laughing as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"But it cheers you up every time" Patrick said smiling still lying on top of her.

"Yes it does, but you don't need to slobber me like a dog to cheer me up" She said smiling looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck with her palms resting on his back.

"Where's the fun if I don't slobber my fiancé" He said smiling as he started to gently kiss her.

"I'm kind of tired" Alex said as he started kissing her neck.

"To make out?" He asked as he kept kissing her.

"Sex, not so much in the mood tonight"

"Who said I was going to let you have sex with me?" He teased smiling. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alex Cabot are you trying to manipulate me into sex, oh the shame" He said smiling as he gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh shut up," Alex said smiling as she turned on the side on purpose so he would fall off the bed. He did.

"Ouch, not nice" He said smiling getting off the ground.

"That's what you get Mr. Conceded" Alex said smiling as she turned on her stomach.

"I'm not conceded I'm simply realistic," He said smiling as he sat on top of her and started massaging her shoulders and neck.

"Massage. Yes, good fiancé" She said closing her eyes and enjoying the massage.

"I pamper you too much" Patrick said smiling as he kissed the back of her neck while he massaged her shoulders.

"No you don't, you love me too much"

"No I don't, it's not possible to love you too much," Patrick said smiling.

"I love you" Alex said smiling with her eyes still closed as she put her hand on top of his.

"I love you too" He said smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You want to go out to dinner, its not late its only 9?" Patrick asked as he looked at his watch.

"Sure, lets go" Alex said playfully slapping his leg so he would get off of her.

"Your so bossy" He said smiling as he got off.

"Well I am a lawyer." She said smiling as she got off the bed and grabbed a sweater from her closet "How was work?" She asked as she took off her t-shirt.

"Same old, today I was against Andrew" Patrick said as he took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"How did it go?" Alex asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Good," Patrick said as he pulled on his jeans and pulled on a shirt.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea, lets get going" Patrick said as he took her hand and walked out the apartment.

They sat at a small diner eating their food and asking each other stupid questions.

"If you could have a one night stand with anyone, who would it be?" Patrick asked smiling.

"Colin Farrel" Alex answered smiling.

"Really? I don't see what girls see in him, its cause he has the bad boy thing isn't it?"

"Pretty much. Same question" Alex said smiling.

"Salma Hayek" Patrick answered smiling.

"Good choice" Alex said smiling.

"Really? How about her, and two ADA's combined?" Patrick said smiling and winked at her. Alex smiled and kicked him under the table. "Hey stop hurting me," He said doing a puppy face and pouting,

"Aww, poor baby" Alex teased in a baby voice. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Who would have you have a one night stand with from people we know?" Patrick asked as he took a sip of his water.

"I'm not doing that question. Pass" Alex said smiling.

"No you passed on a lot of them, have to do this one or my previous question of who you masterbate to" Patrick said a little to loudly by accident, the whole diner got quiet and looked at their table. Alex looked at him as she started blushing "and that's what the guy said to the other guy in that movie" Patrick added quickly then looked at everyone around "not a great movie" He said with a small smirk. Everyone laughed and got back to their own business.

"A little too loud don't you think?" Alex said in a low voice.

"Sorry, but I did recover rather quickly" Patrick said in a low voice and smiled. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Pat, Hi" A women said coming up to their table. She had a nice figure, long brown hair and green eyes, and a gorgeous smile.

"Brittany Hi" Patrick said smiling.

"Heard your little outburst so thought I say hi" Brittany said smiling.

"Well Hi, Brittany this is my fiancé Alex, Alex this is Brittany a homicide detective I work with" Patrick said smiling pointing to each girl.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said smiling politely shaking hands with the women.

"You too, I didn't know you were engaged, I figured you had a girlfriend I mean how couldn't you" Brittany said smiling looking at Patrick. Alex looked at the women flirting with her fiancé but said nothing.

"I told you I was engaged you just don't listen, so much for detective," Patrick said smiling.

"Oh shut up," The women said smiling at him and ignoring Alex's stare. Alex touched Patrick's leg under the table on purpose with her leg. Patrick smiled and cleared his throat.

"Um…Brit you want to join us?" Patrick asked giving a glance to Alex. Alex smiled and on purpose ran her leg up his middle. He jumped up a little and quickly removed her leg. Alex just smiled satisfied she got his attention.

"Um, no, I have to go, see you at work" The women said smiling and turned to Alex "Nice meeting you" She said smiling and walked away from their table.

"What was that all about?" Patrick asked looking at Alex.

"What? I was just having fun in your expense" Alex said smiling innocently.

"Or you were being jealous" Patrick said with a small smirk.

"I was not" Alex said and took a sip of her water.

"Liar" He challenged smiling.

"Well you were flirting with her and she was flirting with you so excuse me for trying to get your attention" Alex said looking at him.

"I was not flirting with her" Patrick said defensively, both of them just stared at each other.

"Trouble in lawyer paradise?" Someone behind them said. Both of them stopped staring at each other and looked to see who it was.

"Hi your honor" Alex said when she saw Judge Petrovsky standing near them.

"Hello Ms. Cabot and Mr. Griffin, how is the whole wedding planning going?" Petrovksy asked smiling at them.

"It's good, thank you for asking your honor" Patrick said smiling politely.

"Good, I'm glad you two are still together since everyone said you wouldn't last since your lawyers and you like to argue. You two weren't arguing were you?" Petrovsky asked giving them each a glance. They looked at each other and smiled.

"No your honor, were not arguing" Alex said smiling. Patrick smiled and on purpose ran his leg up and down Alex's. Alex starred at him and tried not to giggle.

"I'm glad to hear that. Goodnight Counselors" Petrovsky said smiling.

"Goodnight your honor" Both of them said in unison and smiled. Petrovsky smiled and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Alex mocked smiling as Patrick removed his leg from hers.

"You were flirting with Petrovsky and she was flirting with you, excuse me for trying to get your attention" Patrick mocked laughing.

"Dork" Alex said under he breath and threw a French fry at him.

"Love you," He said smiling as he took the French fry and ate it.

"Love you too" Alex said smiling.

"What? I was talking to the French fry, but I guess I love you also," Patrick teased laughing.

"Right, so I guess you will be getting sex from that French fry tonight, I was going to give you some but whatever" Alex teased smiling with a shrug and went to eat her food again.

"No, No, I love you, you know I love you, I love you so much, you see the pattern of love there? You, me, love, it all fits" Patrick said smiling as he placed his hand on top of hers. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Can't come back after you declare your love to a French fry, sorry buddy," Alex teased smiling and shrugging.

"But I love you" Patrick said in a baby voice and pouting on purpose cause he knew she thought it was adorable.

"Stop pouting" She said smiling. He on purpose added his puppy face. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes "Stop that" She said smiling looking at him. He interlaced his fingers with hers on purpose over the table and stared with his sad face "Stop it or else" She warned.

"Else what?" He asked smiling.

"I will bring up the subject of you flirting your attractive detective again," Alex said looking at him.

"So you're also attracted to her?" He asked smiling.

"Not funny" Alex said and pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms on her chest. Patrick looked at her and moved on the other side to sit next to her.

"I'm kidding you know that, I'm sorry" He said in a low voice as he put his arm around her. "I love you," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She said nothing and stared at her food.

"I love kissing you" He whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek "I love your blue eyes" He whispered giving her another kiss "I love your blonde hair" kiss "I love your caring heart" kiss "Your mind" kiss "the sex, which is the best I ever had by the way" He whispered smiling. She started smiling a little. "I love you Alex, and I want to spend the rest of my life sweet talking you like this every time I say something stupid" He said in a low voice and pulled her closer.

"Ok, you're forgiven, but your not getting any sex tonight" Alex said smirking.

"As long as you're not mad at me," Patrick said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"I'm not, lets go home, I'm tired" Alex said returning the kiss.

"Sure, lets go" Patrick said putting money on the table and getting up. Alex got up as well and took his hand. He smiled and they walked out of the diner together.

It was 11 o'clock when they started getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure you don't want sex tonight?" Patrick asked smiling as he took off his shirt and pretended to yawn and stretch to show off his muscles. Alex smiled and walked over to him.

She placed on hand on his chiseled abs and whispered "Not tonight, but thanks for offering" and kissed him lightly on the cheek and took off her shirt. He smiled looking at her in only a bra.

"Are you sure?" He asked wrapping his arm around her stomach from the back and kissing her lightly on the neck and shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure," She said smiling as she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and unhooked her bra with one hand and ran his hand through her hair with the other one. He pressed his body against hers so her bra wouldn't fall off.

"Are you positive?" He asked smiling as he gently unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

"Positive" She said as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto the bed and sat on top of her.

"I knew you were lying," He teased smiling as she kissed his neck.

"Well I am a lawyer" She said smiling running her fingers on the elastic of his boxers, lightly touching his skin.

"Love you," He said kissing her chest.

"More then Brittany?" She teased smiling. He stopped kissing her and climbed off. "What? Pat I'm kidding you know that," Alex said still lying on the bed and looking at him.

"Why did you have to do that? First get mad when I joke about it but now put it in my face by mentioning it while were kissing" Patrick said pacing around the room.

"C'mon, I'm sorry, please come back to bed"

"Forget it, I'm not in the mood anymore" Patrick said going under the sheets and turned to the side. Alex hooked her bra again and lay down next to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I know you love me more, I was just teasing you," She said in a low voice kissing his bare shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just had a lot of things on my mind" He said in a low voice as he wrapped his arm around he so her head was resting on his chest.

"What kind of things?" Alex asked tracing his abs with her hand.

"Um…it just really annoys me that people doubt our relationship" Patrick said as he stroked her hair. Alex looked up at him.

"You fight with Andrew again?" She asked cause she knew Andrew was mad at him since he switched to district.

"Just an argument, no big deal" He said as he lifted the blanket so she can get in.

"He is still mad?" Alex asked as he wrapped the blanket around them.

"He has been ignoring me for two months so I guess, I tried talking to him after court but he is still a jackass, so we started arguing and he said that it wont work out with us cause we are lawyers and both of us like to argue" Patrick said rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"Well we do like to argue but I love the moments when we make up" Alex said smiling a little as she snuggled closer to him.

"I like it when we make out" Patrick said smiling.

"Really?" She said smiling. He smiled and nodded happily. She laughed and started kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer.

A/N: Please leave reviews! Not sure if I will update, but reviews sure encourage that idea of updating!


	6. Effects

"Alex you need to drop this case, this is serious" Patrick argued as he drove the car. Alex was sitting next him and just staring out of the window "Are listening to me?"

"Yea" She answered quietly.

"Are you going to drop it?"

"Just get me home" She said quietly not bothering to even look at him. Patrick said nothing and kept his eyes on the road.

Casey moved to robbery and it was only Alex left for SVU. She was prosecuting a serial killer who had a hit out on her.

They finally got to their apartment and neither said a word to each other. Patrick sat on the couch and turned on the TV and Alex just sat at the kitchen table playing with a napkin.

"Lex?" Patrick spoke up.

She looked up at him and rested her chin on her hand "Yea?"

"I want you to drop this case"

"You don't need to worry about it"

"I want you home safe, I don't want to worry if you will get home"

"If I get scared of Richards then he has won-"

"This isn't about winning! This is your life!" Patrick snapped as he got off the couch.

"Don't yell at me! I had enough stress today and I don't need it from you!" Alex yelled back.

Patrick walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer and leaned on the door after he closed it. "I love you and I care about you"

"I know that and it will be fine" Alex said as she got up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Drop this case please?" He whispered as he hugged her.

"I cant I'm sorry"

He let go of her and threw the open bottle of beer in the sink, spilling it everywhere. He walked away and went to their bedroom.

Alex took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair "I love you"

"Screw you," he mumbled as he came out and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Alex shook her head and went to their bedroom and lay down in bed.

Patrick finished his shower and came out only in his boxers and went to his closet.

Alex was lying on her stomach and snuggling a pillow "You're not talking to me now?"

"I don't want to yell," He answered as he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

"You don't need to yell, we can just talk"

"Do you realize we are getting married in one month?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled a little "Yea"

"Alex…I couldn't sleep last night cause I was so worried…I don't think I can take another night of that"

She just kept looking at him.

"I swear to god either you drop this case or I'm leaving you," He said extremely seriously.

Alex laughed, "Oh c'mon you don't expect me to believe that"

"Are you even thinking at all?" He asked as he sat down next to her. "This isn't all about this one damn case…Alex if you can't take my advice for something as important as this then…how are we ever going to work?"

"I like that I have a certain part of me that you are not part of…I really do, my job is mine and that's it… Patrick this isn't about being stubborn, this is about me making my own choice."

He shook his head "A choice the effects both of us" He got off the bed and went to the living room and lay down on the couch.

Alex let out a deep breath and turned to the side. She just now realized that it did affect him also.

Patrick lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling still not being able to sleep. He was too worried about her.

Alex got out of bed and walked to their coach. She just looked at him staring up at the ceiling. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not thinking of you, I know this affects both of our lives and I should have you with me on this" She whispered as she lay down next to him. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I'm sorry for not realizing that your job meant that to you, I should have known that" He lightly kissed shoulder "Your next cases are all your choices but…just not this one"

She just nodded and turned around to face him "Thank you. I love you Patrick"

"I love you too Alexandra" He whispered kissing her forehead. They held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Both woke up to the buzzing in their room.

"Sleeping on the couch is not a good idea" Patrick yawned as he cracked his neck.

Alex laughed as she got up "I'm so tired"

"Same here. We need to get to bed early sometimes" Patrick said as he got off the coach and went to their room to get dressed.

Alex followed and went to her closet and pulled some clothes out.

They got dressed and when they turned both started to laugh seeing that they matched colors. Alex was wearing a black skirt with a blue shirt and Patrick was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt.

"I don't think this is normal," Patrick teased smiling.

"You change, I'm not changing" Alex said shaking her head as she left the room. Patrick rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and grabbed a green one.

"Make breakfast" Patrick called over as he buttoned up his new shirt.

"We're going to be late plus I don't think you want your food burned" Alex called back as she put her DA badge in her purse.

Patrick rolled his eyes and grabbed his DA badge and put it on the inside of his blazer. "Bad fiancé"

"Hurry up"

He came out of the room and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and spotted the beer bottle that he threw in the sink last night.

"You're cleaning that up tonight," Alex said as she took out her keys to the apartment.

Patrick smiled and nodded and opened the door for her, "Ladies first"

"Thank you good sir" Alex teased as she walked out.

Patrick laughed and followed. Alex locked the door and both headed out.

They got to their offices, which were close to each other's since both were Manhattan ADA's

Patrick walked her to her office and they spotted Richards heading to an office. He smiled and pointed two fingers at her purposefully imitating a gun.

Patrick stepped in front of her so Richards didn't have a visual of her "You want me to go to court with you?"

"No it's fine, Olivia and Elliot are going to be there. You need finish your case"

"Are you sure? Cause if you want I can get someone else to fill in" Patrick offered again.

"No sweetie I'm fine. He's just trying to scare me, its not a big deal" Alex reassured him and gave him a kiss. "We're having lunch together?"

"Yea. I love you" He gave her a kiss.

"You too" She said with a small smile and gave him a kiss and went into her office.

Patrick looked down the hall where Richards was and then walked to his own office.

Later in the afternoon Patrick ended up being in arraignment while Alex was in court.

Olivia and Elliot walked in with Alex and sat down right behind her and kept their eye on Richards.

As court started and Alex was about to drop the charges just like she promised someone behind Richards pulled out a gun and opened fire.

Everyone in the courthouse heard the shot and then followed by two more guns firing.

Patrick quickly looked up hearing it and dropped all of his files he had and sprinted down the hall to the courtroom he knew Alex was in.

Olivia quickly put her gun back in her holster seeing that Elliot shot the man two times. She looked over at Alex and she was on the ground and not moving.

Patrick ran to the courtroom but two uniformed officers grabbed him "Sir you can't go in there"

"Let go of me!" Patrick yelled struggling to go inside. The officers held on to him more.

"We can't let you in until-" Patrick hit one of them and pushed the other away and ran into the courtroom.

Elliot was holding his head and Olivia was on the ground by Alex and holding her bleeding shoulder.

Patrick ran in and jumped over the gate and skid down by Alex.

"How the hell did this happen!" Patrick yelled looking at Elliot "You were supposed to protect her!"

"The guy pulled out the gun and we didn't see it" Elliot answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Patrick brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead "C'mon baby stay with me c'mon"

Alex slightly groaned. Olivia and Patrick quickly looked at her.

"Stay awake sweetie help is on the way" Olivia said as tears burned in her eyes.

Alex looked up and saw Patrick "Honey"

"I'm here baby I'm here," Patrick said as he put her head on his lap.

"I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"No! No! Alex listen to me c'mon listen to my voice honey, you cant do this to me please" Patrick begged as he wiped his eyes "I love you too"

Patrick and Olivia just exchanged looks now both holding her shoulder. Both of their hands stained with her blood.

Patrick sat in the waiting room while she was having surgery.

Olivia sat down by him and handed him a cup of coffee. "You ok?"

He shook his head and accepted the coffee "I was supposed to be there and protect her"

"Patrick you couldn't have done anything even if you were there" Olivia said looking at him.

He took a sip of coffee and just stared at the ground. After a while he finished his coffee and threw it away and Olivia and him still didn't say a word to each other.

The doctor came to the waiting room. Both of them quickly stood up.

"Is she ok?" Patrick asked quickly.

"I…I'm sorry she didn't make it" The doctor answered.

Patrick turned around and punched the wall a couple of times and slid down it.

Olivia kneeled down and hugged him as both started to cry.

Later that night the whole SVU squad sat at a bar drinking. Patrick was in the corner of the group and drinking the most out of all of them.

"You should go check on him" Elliot whispered to Olivia and pointed to a very depressed looking Patrick.

Olivia nodded and got up and walked over to him and sat down. "How you holding up?"

"How do you think? I just lost my fiancé," He mumbled as he downed another shot of vodka.

Olivia took another shot by him and downed it herself "I lost my best friend"

Patrick just nodded "She should have listened to me"

"She did. She dropped the charges but it was too late"

"I miss her," He said in a low voice as he rested his head on the bar.

Fin and John got up to leave and patted him on the back and left the bar.

Olivia rubbed his back as he kept his head on the bar looking depressed.

Elliot got up and walked over to them "Patrick do you want me to take you home?"

"No. Thanks though" he mumbled.

Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"I'll stay with him," she whispered knowing that his apartment was very close to that bar and she could easily walk him home.

Elliot nodded and walked out of the bar.

Patrick ordered another couple of shots and downed one. Olivia took the other and downed it as well.

An hour later both were drunk and not even realizing what just happened.

Patrick lightly kissed her cheek; Olivia moved down and started to kiss him. Patrick grabbed her face and started to kiss her.

They stumbled into his apartment kissing and taking each other's clothes off. They fell on the bed already naked.

Olivia's phone started to ring around 7 in the morning.

She groaned and started to look on her nightstand but found nothing.

Patrick groaned to the ringing and hit his alarm clock thinking that was it.

Both felt someone next to them and opened their eyes and looked over "AAAHHH" both screamed in unison.

Patrick fell off the bed and Olivia grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asked quickly grabbing a pillow and covering himself.

"How do I know?" Olivia asked wrapping the blanket around more "We didn't…did we?"

Patrick looked at her "No! Did we?"

"I don't know," She answered holding her head "My head hurts"

"Oh god I just slept with my fiancés maid of honor" Patrick mumbled and then quickly realized what happened yesterday. Olivia and him exchanged looks and got quiet.

Patrick's cell phone started to ring, which scared both of them.

Patrick quickly grabbed it and opened it and kept the pillow under his waist.

"Yea?…ok…ok…I'll be right there" He hung up his phone.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot said to meet him at Belle Harbor"

"You mind turning around? My clothes are over there," Olivia said pointing to the living room and keeping the blanket around her.

"You got the freaking blanket, not like I can see anything" Patrick said rolling his eyes still sitting on the ground with the pillow covering him.

Olivia nodded and went to the living room and closed the bedroom door behind her. She grabbed her cell phone and listened to her voicemail that Elliot left.

She gathered all her clothes and put them on in the living room. "He said to meet him at Belle Harbor also, you want to go together?"

"Sure" Patrick called back as he got up and put some of his clothes on. He looked over at Alex's clothes and shook his head, which felt like a thousand pounds.

He came out dressed in jeans and a sweater and Olivia was sitting on the coach dressed in her clothes she had on last night.

Both kept quiet as they left the apartment and went to Patrick's car.

"We're adults I mean…we were drunk that's it" Patrick spoke up as he drove the car.

Olivia nodded "It didn't mean anything it was just drunken sex"

Patrick just nodded and both kept quiet after that.

They finally got to Belle Harbor where Elliot was waiting for them.

"Why are you guys in the same car?" He asked somewhat confused.

"I was feeling somewhat drunk last night and didn't want to drive home so I slept on his coach" Olivia quickly answered. Elliot just nodded.

"What are we doing here?" Patrick asked looking at him.

"I was told the same thing as you by Agent Peterson" Elliot answered with a shrug.

Just then two black Lincoln Navigators drove up to them.

"Maybe we won something," Patrick teased. Elliot and Olivia just smiled.

A man came out of the passenger side dressed in a nice suit "Detective Benson and Stabler and ADA Griffin?"

All three nodded. The man nodded and motioned for them to follow. They exchanged looks and followed the man.

The man opened the back door to the other Navigator.

All three mouths dropped seeing Alex come out with her arm being held up by a strap.

"Hey" She said in a low voice with a small smile.

"Oh my god" Patrick took a deep breath.

"You're alive," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Witness protection?" Elliot asked as he kept staring at her.

Alex nodded and instantly hugged Patrick "I'm sorry"

Patrick held her and kissed her on the cheek "It's not your fault"

"How long will you be gone for?" Olivia asked.

Alex kept hugging Patrick and just shook her head "I don't know"

"We need to get going" Agent Peterson spoke up.

"I love you" Patrick whispered as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," She whispered giving him a kiss. Patrick gave her another kiss and slowly let go of her. Alex kept looking at him and slowly got in the car.

Patrick kept looking at the car as it drove away.

"You ok?" Olivia asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and turned around and went to his car. Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks knowing this was going to hit him hard.


End file.
